netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Antwan Green/Arcade
Death Sport Intro Cutscene (The scene starts out in an arena in Las Vegas. In the arena, a title boxing match is going on. The champion is a black man from the United Kingdom, he has black dreadlocks and brown eyes. His boxing shorts sports the Union Jack, the flag of the United Kingdom. His opponent is a white man in green shorts and boots, he has short black short and blues eyes. The man in green is tired and likely beaten.) -Commentator: This has been a rather routine fight for the champ, it's been only three rounds but his opponent seems to be beaten. (The black man lands a vicious right cross that knocks out said opponent. Soon the post match routine start and the champ's hand is raised up.) -Announcer: HERE IS YOUR WINNIER! “THE BRITISH LION” ANTWAN GREEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN! (The scene switches to Antwan in his hotel room after the fight, sitting on a chair lost in thought.) -Antwan(V/O): Yet again, another fight goes by and I beat my opponent in three rounds. The talent pool of boxers have gone down greatly since the rise of MMA. I yearn for a greater challenge, someone I can test my skills. (Soon Antwan is brought back to reality when he herad someone behind him. He gets up and turns around to see a red headed Caucasian woman with green eyes standing there. She is wearing a white collared shirt, black slacks and high heels. She smile at him.) -Mysterious Woman: Hello Mr. Green, it's an honor to meet the WBL Heavyweight champion. -Antwan: Who are you? -Mysterious Woman: My name is of no importance, I'm here on behalf of Enigma to invite you to a fighting tournament called Death Sport. -Antwan: Enigma? You mean the international crime lord. Why would I want to join up for this fighting tournament, it could mean the end of my career. -Mysterious Woman: If your worried by this being leaked to the public, then don't worry. Death Sport is for the entertainment of Enigma only. Besides, we know you want to challenge your skills against somebody who can put up a fight. This tournament will have some of the best fighters around the world are joining up. (Antwan thinks to himself for a moment, the offer is just too tempting for him.) -Antwan: You have a deal then. (The Mysterious Woman smiles.) -Mysterious Woman: Very good Mr. Green, take this PDA and it will tell you how to get to the location of the tournament. (The Mysterious Woman soon leaves Antwan room and Antwan reads the PDA. Soon he gets up and packs his things.) -Antwan(V/O): Now I can finally see if I'm a great fighter or not. Finals Cutscene (Shows Antwan standing in a large room with two floors. The place is furnished with all kinds of lavish things. Antwan is at the bottom floor near a stair case. The stair leads to upper floor with huge double doors, likely leading to Enigma's private room.) -???:(Electronically alter voice): '''Congratulations Mr. Green, You have made it to the finals of the Death Sport tournament. If you are strong enough to defeat our chosen champion, you'll get your shot at Enigma. -Antwan: Bring him out then! ''(The doors on the top floor open up and a seven foot man comes walking out. The man is bald and clean shaven, blond eye brows and green eyes that emanate violence. He's wearing crimson red combat pants, black combat boots, elbow pads and fingerless gloves. The man is four hundred pounds of pure muscle. He walks down the stairs and stands tall against Antwan.)' -???: Meet Draugr, a former street fighter turned murderer. He's killed well over three hundred people before he joined up with Enigma. -Antwan: Street Fighter? Ha! You people are nothing but undisciplined scum. (Draugr lets out a violence filled roar and gets into his fighting stance.) Final Boss Cutscene (Shows Antwan standing over an unconscious Draugr. Suddenly the doors he entered through open up and the same woman who invited him to the tournament. She is clapping her hands slowly until she stops. She is wearing a black catsuit with black boots and gloves.) -Mysterious Woman: Congratulations, you've won my tournament. -Antwan: Your Enigma? Never figured you for a woman. (Enigma comes down the stairs and stands right in front of Antwan.) -Enigma: Of course you wouldn't, men are such foolish creatures. -Antwan: Whatever, So what do I get out of this? -Enigma: I could give you money, your a prize fighter after all. But I have a better offer. Join me as my second in command and you could have all the money, power and anything else you could desire. (Antwan is completely stunned by this offer. After a few moments, his face gets serious.) -Antwan: No. Money is a great benefit from my profession but I box because I enjoy the challenge. I will not go around profiting from other peoples misery. -Enigma: So you refuse, fine with me. Now you got to die. (Both fighters get into there fighting stances.) Ending Cutscene (Shows Antwan walking away from the beat up corpses of Enigma. Several U.S. Special Forces commandos come in after wards.) -Antwan(V/O): I've killed Enigma, she left me no choice, she tried to kill me. I left her body for the yanks. (Later shows Antwan kneeling before the Queen, she touches his shoulder with a sword.) -Antwan(V/O): What I thought would be career suicide that was brought on by my thirst for a better challenge turned out to be the best decision of my life. I was hailed a hero for stopping a wanted criminal and terrorist and was knighted by the Queen herself (The scene switches to London a year later, the place is on fire and people are dying on the streets by masked men in combat gear.) -Antwan(V/O): However things didn't get better. Either someone still loyal to her and wanted revenge or a person who stepped up after her death and wanted to make an example of me. However I will fight against these men, I will protect my homeland. (The last scene shows Antwan punching one of the mask men in the jaw with a vicious right hook, breaking his jaw.) Category:Character Subpages